A la distancia
by TajimaLy
Summary: Este realmente es un TobiIzu ' que tenia perdido, la historia de este es muy extraña .w. *como yo* pero, eso no importa xD, en fin realmente espero sea de su agrado, y... creo que cuando termine me mataran .w. esta bien c: espero de todo tipo: comentarios ideas regaños, pedidos, lo qeu guste Los Hamo
1. A la distancia

A la distancia~ [Cap. 1]

El nuevo siclo comenzaba y un nuevo año amenazaba con su presencia,

El menor llegó al colegio, acompañado por su hermano mayor. El colegio seguía igual a excepción de los nuevos estudiantes; el menor de hebras color azabache sentía una airé de superioridad, aunque no olvidaba que hace una año atrás era aquel quien no sabia nada acerca de el lugar. Muchos alumnos, alumnas y maestros inundaban con su presencia el patio principal, haciéndole un poco difícil llegar a su salón de clases

— ¿Estarás bien? — el hermano mayor se dirigió a su otouto

— Estaré bien Madara ya no soy un niño — hizo un mohín por el trato de infante que aún le daba su hermano, se preocupaba demasiado por el aunque no podía evitar corresponder tal amor

Rodo los ojos sonriendo carismático, como sólo lo hacia a su hermano menor —No tienes que recordádmelo que lloro — abrazándolo revolvió los cabellos del menor para así molestarle un poco más

— ¡Madara! ¡Vas a asfixiarme! — El mayor de los azabaches le soltó, riendo divertido, le gustaba hacer enojar a su hermano menor, lo amaba.

El timbre sonó, siendo señal de que deberían ir a clases, las miles de personas que llenaban los pasillos empezaron a despejarse y a perderse entre los muchos salones. Izuna conocía ya la institución, y llegó con facilidad al salón de clases, algunos de sus compañeros estaba ahí ya, sentándose un tanto atrás les sonrío amable como solo el sabia, aquella sonrisa que estremecía de amor a más de uno. La clase comenzó y su maestra pidió dieran la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante, todos emocionado por la llegada de un nuevo compañero, preguntaron por tal persona que desconocían, mientras la puerta era llamada la maestra dio la autorización de entrada

— Buenos días, ¿Calculo con Mito Uzumaki — Un imponente joven, de cabellos peliblancos, apuesto y de una tez blanca perfecta, que hizo que toda chica suspirara, deleitándose con aquella persona que entraba al aula, demasiado atractivo era poco para describir que tan apuesto, aunque sus compañeros hombres no les agrado la presencia de alguien superior a ellos, ya tenia suficiente con Izuna, ahora dos seria el colmo; Refiriéndose a ello, los alumnos notaron que el recién llegado era igual de guapo que Izuna, podría ser que hasta más...

— Así es entra. Jóvenes el es su nuevo compañero Tobirama, Senju — ''Senju'' un barullo de comentarios llenaron el salón los Senju eran una de las familias más ricas de todo el lugar eso contando a lo Uchiha, de los que venia el joven Izuna y su hermano Madara. Mientras todos le miraban y suspiraban de amor por él, el peliblanco miraba hacia un punto inexistente prestándoles poca importancia a quienes serian sus nuevos compañeros, se le conocía y caracterizaba por su frialdad e indiferencia, siendo un motivo más de que muchas personas estuvieran detrás de el, más sin en cambio, todos le parecían insignificantes y eran la nada, para el chico del la prestigiosa familia Senju. Mientras el chico de hebras azabache, observaba como todos se embobaban con la presencia y personalidad del nuevo alumno, importándole muy poco, desvió la mirada mientras todos elogiaban al Senju

— Toma asiento Tobirama, junto a Izuna—

El chico nuevo, se sentó junto a quién el ya conocía, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo notó que este le notaba — ¿Sí? —

El pelinegro desvió la mirada de pronto y con incomodidad, realmente no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando ¿por qué?

— Nada — mientras fijaba su mirada al frente en fingida indiferencia

— ¿Por qué me miras? —

— ¿Q-que? No lo hacia, no te creas tan importante Senju —Bufo molesto, ¿que se creía? ¿El mejor del mundo?, molesto, el chico Uchiha estuvo concentrado en la clase aunque no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su compañero, que hasta entonces se había comportado como un grandísimo mezquino

La clase transcurrió y la maestra Mito detuvo a Tobirama y a Izuna antes de que salieran

— Izu, como el mejor de la clase te dejo a cargo de Tobirama, solo mientras conoce la escuela y se acostumbra ella — sonriendo amable no le dio ni tiempo de negarse, Izuna aceptó mirando al albino que le observaba impasible y sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Cómo iba a estar con una persona, que le desagrado con solo con dirigirle la palabra?

— Así que Izu ¿Ah? — interrumpiendo los pensamientos sobre la impresión que le daba el albino

— Izuna — contestó con toda la frialdad que pudo —Izuna Uchiha—

— Izuna... Uchiha, ¿eres hijo de Tajima Uchiha?

— ¿Eh? ¿Realmente conoces a mi padre?— el menor preguntó, ya muchas personas sabia de gran Patriarca Tajima Uchiha, más pocos le conocían de verdad y en personas

— Si, ah ido a los eventos de caridad que mi padre organiza, hmm dudo que hallas estado en alguno... — sonrío con un aire de superioridad mientras se llevaba ala mano a la mandíbula y la sujetaba mientras le observaba divertido

— Hmp he estado en los eventos que tu familia organiza, una pantalla solamente,

La sonrisa que se esbozaba en el rostro de Tobirama decayó volviéndose una gélida mascara de fulminación total

— No tienes idea — ahora su sonría era inescrutable

— ¿Que quieres decir? — El menor trato de indagar en aquella respuesta y en aquella enigmática sonrisa

— Nada. ¿Hacia dónde?—

Molesto el pelinegro miró con en entrecejo fruncido, mientras se dirija hacia la siguiente clase, mientras caminaban por el pasillo Izuna distinguió a lo lejos a su hermano mayor junto a una figura que conocia muy bien además de que era una de las pocas personas que no eran del total agrado del menor

— Hola Izu — rodeándolo con sus brazos, el mayor de los Uchiha le saludó

— Hola nii-san... Hashirama... — mirando al castaño que acompañaba a su hermano

— Izuna — sonreía sin notar el comprometedor saludo que le acaban de dirigir — ¡Tobi! — mientras iba hacia el albino que se notaba no extrañarle la euforia de Hashirama

— Veo que conociste al hermano de Hashi-san — Madara miraba lo gracioso que era Hashirama al abrazar a su hermano menor

— ¿Hermano? —

— Sí, Hashirama y Tobirama son hermanos ¿Qué acaso no lo sabias?

— N-No — mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaba los hermanos Senju

— Izuna te agradezco que ayudes a mi mezquino hermano, el aun no se sabe nada acerca del colegio — El castaño sonrió al pelinegro más chico mientras rodeaba los hombros de su hermano con su brazo

— La maestra me pidió hacerlo, solo es simple amabilidad —

— Madara — Tobirama miró al mayor

— Hola Tobirama ¿Cómo haz estado?

— Hmm — El albino se encogió de hombros mientras seguía hablando con Madara en compañía de su hermano mayor, ver tan cercas de su hermano a Tobirama, le causo una ligera molestia al chico Izuna pero, ¿por qué? además de que prácticamente estaba siendo ignorado por los tres jóvenes

— Ejem*, creo debo ir a mi siguiente clase. Te veo en la salida nii-san — mientras con un corto ademán se despedía Izuna

— ¡Izuna!... Está bien... — extrañándose por la repentina huida de su hermano menor,

— Vamos Tobi te llevaremos a tu siguiente clase

Izuna estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, ¿por qué le molestaría que su hermano hablara con Tobirama? aun más con tanta confianza, negó con notoria molestia mientras entraba al aula, debería de darle lo mismo al fin y al cabo aquél albino no era más que un arrogante engreído

— ¡Izuna!— un eufórico saludo hizo estremecer al chico

— ¡Obito! ¡Me asustaste!

— ¿Pues en qué pensabas?— el igualmente chico azabache río por su nada planeado susto

— En nada... ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no viniste a la primera clase?

— Oh por nada en especial, ya sabes cosas del oficio

Izuna frunció el ceño molesto, desde que Obito había entrado a un ''club social'' llamado Akatsuki había esta muy raro, eso sin contar sus inasistencias, su insomnio frecuente y las veces que llegaba a su casa a muy altas horas de la noche sin siquiera saber de si. Mientras Obito e Izuna hablaban, Tobirama llegó acompañado por Madara y Hashirama, creando un murmurar de voces; El nuevo alumno acompañado por dos de los estudiantes de mayor grado más guapos y populares del colegio, Izuna dirijo la mirada a su hermano y a los Senju algo molesto, no olvidaba que hace unos momentos le habían ignorado por completo, notando que Obito iba a saludar a su primo Madara. Notó como el albino saludaba amable a su azabache primo, haciéndole sentir la misma molestia que cuando Madara y Tobirama, ignorando aquellas imágenes se colocó sus auriculares mientras fingía escribir. Sintiendo dos presencias levantó la mirada notando a Obito y Tobirama observándole.

— ¿Qué? —

— Izu por qué no me dijiste que cuidarías de Tobirama — Obito sonrío divertido, notando muy poco la molesta que le ocasionaba a su primo el verles juntos — Así ambos podemos mostrarle el lugar

— ¿Por qué no lo haces solo tu? — Sonriéndole notoriamente sarcástico — Tengo entrenamiento y no estoy como para distraerme, mientras volvía su atención hacia su libreta

— ¿Entrenamiento de qué?

— Oh Izuna, es parte del equipo de natación de la escuela

— ¿Enserio? — El albino sonrío irónico, mientras miraban por el rabillo del ojo al joven que escribía — Entonces creo que seremos compañeros

— ¿Compañeros? —

— Sí, el entrenador me pidió personalmente que formara parte del equipo, he estado en bastantes así que me ah pedido ayuda —

— ¿Escuchaste Izuna? tú y Tobi-san serán compañero olímpicos —

— ¿Escuchar qué? — Quitándose los auriculares, miró a ambos chicos con cierta indiferencia.

Transcurriendo el día Obito se la pasó junto a Tobirama, y algunas veces se les unía Hashirama y Madara, Izuna por su parte dejo al albino con aquellos chicos, fingiendo no molestarle, se iba con cualquier otra persona. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Celos? ¡No! no podía ser ¿Por qué celaría a alguien como Tobirama?, muchas cuestiones se le presentaba al chico Uchiha, más cuando nunca había sentido aquellas horribles molestias como le llama a él

•— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •


	2. Let It be

Let it be~ [Cap. 2]

El entrenamiento había terminado, e Izuna había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras ayudaba a Obito con un trabajo que no había terminado; llegó casi corriendo y no encontró a nadie a excepciones una persona que nadaba veloz e impresionante en la piscina, observando con asombro lo bueno que era, ¿De quién se trataba? trató de acercarse más a la persona que aprecia más que un pez en el agua tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba, no pensaba en nadie, no le reconocía así que no tenia ni una ligera idea de quien se trataba... sucedió, lo ultimo que vio fue una obscuridad azulada, mientras agua inundaba sus oídos y entraba por su garganta hacia sus pulmones. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedió? una encegecedora luz y una presión en el pecho le habían despertado, sus ojos se abrieron lentos, mirando una borrosa imagen del un joven frente a él, llamándole con desesperación

— ¡Hey Izuna! ¿Estás bien? ¿Izu? —

Tosió escupiendo agua que no dejaba de salir de su boca, mientras lento, recuperaba la conciencia — ¿Q-Qué? ¿T-Tobirama? —

— Gracias al cielo ¿Izuna Estás bien? —

— ¿Qué sucedió? — incorporándose con lentitud, continuaba tosiendo y sintiendo un frío recorrerle el cuerpo, sin notar que tenia al albino frente a el, húmedo, y con el torso descubierto, aunque sin percatarse de eso, los oídos le zumbaban y aún sentía agua dentro de ellos

— Que no se como demonios caíste al agua, pensé que estaba en el equipo de natación

— ¿Qué acaso no sabes nadar? — Aun en aquellas situaciones el albino no dejaba de tratarle como si fuera un tonto, pero le había salvado de morir ahogado, así que después de todo no eran tan malo como creía

— Sí sé, solo que me distraje y caí — Negó mientras buscaba algo con qué secarse, mirando al frente, notó que el albino le tenia extendida una toalla, esta tenia bordadas las iníciales _T S__,_ en una perfecta forma manuscrita; ruborizándose por la acción, el azabache tomó la toalla secándose el cabello y rostro

— Debes tener más cuidado — el albino rompió el silencio con esa suave advertencia

— Ya te dije que sólo me distraje, creo que llegué algo tarde —

— Bastante tarde diría yo — casi riéndose del el menor

EL chico frunció el ceño, sintiendo un dolor en la cien, se llevo dos dedos a esta, al verlos noto un poco de sangre en los mismos

— Traeré un botiquín —

Sin darle tiempo de negarse el pequeño pelinegro espero en el suelo, ¿Cómo es que cayó? Estaba mirando a Tobirama cuando lo hizo ¿Habrá sido por eso? Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la mirada de Tobirama que le observaba como si tratara de indagar en sus pensamientos, provocando que se ruborizara. Notó que este ya venia vestido, usando un pans color azul y una camisa blanca de lino, que no le quedaba nada mal, dándose cuenta de que le miraba el azabache desvió la mirada apartando sus ojos del bueno cuerpo que se cargaba Tobirama

— Déjame tratarte — Despacio limpio la herida que tenia en la sien, Izuna observaba por debajo de las pestañas la meticulosidad con la que Tobirama le curaba, al terminar de hacerlo desvió la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas en su rezago — Listo—

— G-gracias ¿Dónde aprendiste a tratar heridas?

— Por favor Izuna es una cosa superficial, todo el mundo sabe — río irónico por la inocencia que mostraba en aquellos momentos el joven — Vamos te llevaré a casa — Incorporándose, el albino ayudo al Uchiha a ponerse de pie notando que tiritaba le ofreció sus sudadera, ruborizándose por el ofrecimiento, el chico tomó la prenda olvidando que le traía sus propias cosas, aunque no pudo resistirse a tal gesto la tomó poniéndosela.

Al salir del gimnasio el instituto estaba algo vacio, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, Tobirama desactivo la alarma de un audi color gris que aparcaba junto a la entrada, ayudándole a entrar Izuna olvidó que el había llegado al colegio en su propio auto, más lo olvido, quizá estaba aturdido por el agua; mientras el chico Senju rodeaba para llegar al lado del conductor, Izuna miro como sus manos se entrelazaban en su rezago nuevamente, ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo?

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó de la nada el mayor

— ¿Eh? Nada, es sólo que yo vengo en mi auto y me gustaría irme en el

— Izuna no puedo permitirte eso hasta saber que no tienes una contusión, le avisaré a Hashirama para que hable con tu hermano — dijo mientras ponía el auto en marcha, y Let it be, sonaba en el estero mientras se incorporaba al trafico de la tarde

— ¿Te gusta los Beatles? — una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro el chico aún algo húmedo

Con un simple asentir de cabeza, mientras aquellos ojos color miel seguían fijos en el camino

— Esa canción es muy bonita — sonriendo, el chico de hebras azabache se recargó en el asiento, mientras empezaba a dormitar; el suave sol que se escondía en el horizonte anunciaba la llegada de la noche, las canciones del grupo que marcó una época en los años 60's continuaban sonando, Hey Jude, Yestarday, Girl y para ayudar a la puesta de sol: Here comes the sun. En su mente una paz era lo que le embargaba profundamente, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto mientras era arrullado por las canciones de su grupo preferido y por el delicioso aroma que emanaba de la sudadera del albino. Casi llegando a dormir, sintió como le removían haciendo salir de su hermoso trance

— Izuna, Izuna despierta, hemos llegado — Interrumpido por el insistente mover del Senju Izuna despertó mientras se incorporaba avergonzado por dormirse durante el trayecto del instituto a su casa

— L-lo siento

— Está bien ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Eso creo — llevándose la mano a al sien, ya solamente tenía un poco de escozor — Gracias Tobirama — dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

— No hay de que —

Un incomodo silencio se hizo palpable dentro del auto, mientras los ojos obscuros, se encontraban con los de color miel, impenetrables y profundos

— ¡Izuna! ¿Izuna dónde estabas? — Madara rompió de golpe aquella tención llamando incisivamente a su hermano — Ah... Tobirama… ¿Qué sucede?

— N-No nada ni-san— Izuna bajaba del auto con la sudadera del albino aun puesta

— ¿Izu? ¿Te pasó algo? — Tocando con temor la pequeña herida de su otouto — ¡Como fuiste capaz Tobirama! ¡¿Qué pasa maldito?!

— ¡Nii-san no! T-Tobirama no me hizo nada, yo... caí en el entrenamiento, pero estoy bien Tobirama me ha ayudado, por cierto, el auto aún sigue en el colegio

— Sí, creí que no era buena idea que manejara en su estado, podría sucederle algo

Madara miro con la mirada entornada al hermano menor de su mejor amigo, creyendo muy poco en su buena voluntad — Gracias... Izu... entremos a mandaré a alguien por el auto. —

Mientras se encaminaban a la mansión Uchiha el menor de ambos azabaches miró por encima de su hombro a quién había salvado su vida, sin siquiera darle tiempo de agradecerle al menos de una manera correcta

— Izu ¿estás bien? — habló Madara

— S-sin nii-san ¿Y papá?

— Ya sabes fuera, mamá y yo te esperamos para la cena — tomando a su hermano por los hombros, Madara los condujo hasta el comedor donde su madre, les recibió, peguntándoles lo mismo que Madara a su hermano menor. Izuna realmente carecía de apetito aquella noche, pidiendo permiso para retirarse se percató que aun tenia puesta al sudadera de su salvavidas, sentía la necesidad de agradecerle al menos de alguna forma; rebuscando en los cajones de su hermano encontró el numero de la residencia Senju, temeroso en llamar o no, se armó de valor, mientras el teléfono sonaba, su corazón se aceleraba cada más

— ¿Sí diga? — una femenina voz contesto, recibiendo como respuesta nada más que un silencioso respirar — ¿Hola? —

— ¿T-Tobirama Senju? —

— Permítame —

El corazón del Uchiha daba vuelcos en su interior, sentía crecer la angustia y un nerviosismo que se desbocaba de su pecho, ¿por qué estaría tan nerviosos?

— Tobirama. — La voz del Senju menor hablo por el otro lado — ¿Diga?

— ¿T-Tobirama?—

— Sí ¿Quien habla? —

Tragando seco, el pelinegro se armó de valor para al menos no sonar como un idiota — Soy Izuna, Izuna Uchiha—

— Sí ¿qué otro Izuna seria tonto?

Molestándole el comentario del contrario rodó los ojos bufando molesto — Sí ah... sabes, yo quería agradecerte el salvarme esta tarde... — aclarando su garganta en vano sentían que al terminar palabra era sólo un hilo de voz lo que resultaba de estas — ¿T-te apetecería tomar un café mañana por la tarde?

— ¿Un café? Si eso quieres —

— ¿Te parece en la plaza a las 6? —

— Te veré ahí —

— Está bien... — un silencio de ambas partes lleno la línea telefónica, escuchándose el suave respirar de ambos, pareciendo dos jóvenes enamorados que no desean colgarse el uno al otro

— Buenas noches — Tobirama rompió el silencio

— Buenas noches — tras escucharse la despedida de ambos el joven Senju colgó. Quedando unos momentos en un tremendo shock, apenas si se la creía, Izuna Uchiha, saliendo con Tobirama Senju, más no podría ser tomada como una cita ya que solo seria un gesto de agradecimiento por parte del azabache, «Alguien explíqueme cómo se llama esto que estoy sintiendo ¿amor? ¡No! no puede ser, no puedo estar enamorado de un patán como Tobirama Senju». Toda la noche Izuna pensó en lo que estaba sintiendo hacia el albino, negándose a la rotunda idea de que le gustaba como nadie, y tratando de ocultar la idea de que lo vería al día siguiente que hizo que perdiera toda noción del sueño; ¿Cómo estaría Tobirama?

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

— ¿Y quién era?—

— Que te importa Hashirama ¿Qué no hacías video llamada con el idiota de Madara?

— Si pero terminamos hace rato... así que... saldrás con su hermano Izuna

— ¿¡Estabas escuchando!? — el rubor se marcó en las mejillas del albino, pudiéndolo ocultar muy poco

— Debes ser más afectuoso Tobi — riendo por el semblante que tenia el chico — Pero suerte Tobi — contoneándose divertido Hashirama dejó en la habitación a su hermano menor burlándose de los sentimientos que vanamente podía ocultar

— Cállate Hashirama — tras quedar solo, el chico ojos color miel, no pudo evitar sonreí para sus adentro, la llamada de Izuna le había hecho la noche, podría dormir con la felicidad de verle al siguiente día.

•— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •— •

El... capitulo tres realmente esta en proceso x3 he tenido mucho deberes y problemas con la inspiración, pero ya sabes, son aceptamos todo tipo de comentarios (x,

No puse nada en el primer cap. pero realmente espero les aya parecido interesante o adargado los hamo


End file.
